1934–35 Boston Bruins season
The 1934–35 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 11th season in the NHL. The Bruins finished first in the American Division and won their sixth Prince of Wales Trophy. Pre-season The Bruins had their training camp in Quebec City. They played a four game series against the Montreal Canadiens in eastern Canada: *Monday, October 28 Bruins 2 Canadiens 1 @ Saint John *Wednesday, October 31 Canadiens 7 Bruins 6 @ Moncton *Friday, November 2 Bruins 2 Canadiens 1 @ Halifax *Sunday, November 4 Bruins 5 Canadiens 3 @ Quebec City Regular season The Bruins held a hockey clinic for children at Newton Pond in December 1934 in which the players signed autographs and gave the kids hockey instruction. See Gallery below. Final standings Game log Playoffs Toronto Maple Leafs 3, Boston Bruins 1 In a repeat of two years before, the league's two best teams met in the second round of the playoffs, both teams having received byes in the first round. Although two games went into overtime, the Leafs had an easier time beating the Bruins than in the 1933 playoffs and held them to just two goals in the series. Game 1 was a close checking affair with the only goal scored by Dit Clapper at 13:26 of the second OT period giving the Bruins their only win of the series and Tiny Thompson the shutout. Game 2 was scoreless until goals from Charlie Conacher and Busher Jackson in the third period carried the Leafs to a 2-0 victory and tied the series 1-1. Game 3 saw the Leafs score goals in each period on goals by Bill Thoms, Nick Metz and Busher Jackson to lead the Leafs to a 3-0 win. George Hainsworth posted his second shutout of the series. Game 4 saw the Bruins lead for the first time in the series on a first period goal by Jack Beattie. With less than two minutes remaining in the game, "Pep" Kelly tied it up and then scored just 1:36 in overtime to win the series for the Leafs. The Leafs would lose the Stanley Cup finals to the Montreal Maroons. Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Awards and records * Prince of Wales Trophy: Boston Bruins * Hart Memorial Trophy: Eddie Shore (2nd win) * Tiny Thompson, Goaltender, NHL Second Team All-Star * Dit Clapper, Defence, NHL Second Team All-Star * Eddie Shore, Defence, NHL First Team All-Star Transactions *Obtain Jack Portland from the Montreal Canadiens and buy Charlie Sands from the Toronto Maple Leafs. *Trade Joe Lamb to the St. Louis Eagles for Max Kaminsky. Gallery 1934_Shore_signs.jpg|Eddie Shore signs autographs at the December 1934 Newton Pond Hockey Clinic. 1934_Clinic_Beattie.jpg|Red Beattie at the Clinic. 1934_Clinic_Stewart.jpg|Nels Stewart at the Clinic. 1934_Clinic_Ross.jpeg|Art Ross at the Clinic. 1934_Clinic_Barry.jpg|Marty Barry at the Clinic. See also *1934–35 NHL season References Category:Boston Bruins seasons Category:1934 in hockey Category:1935 in hockey